


Leonard McCoy figure

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action Figures, Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long





	Leonard McCoy figure

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=16i771x)

On the right is a small figure of Leonard McCoy that I recently adapted from an unwanted figurine. I gave him the appropriately coloured clothing (originally, his clothing was far different) and made a flag for him to hold, featuring the Starfleet medical insignia. 

Beside him as a reference to show how small McCoy really is, is my LEGO Loki figure.


End file.
